


its an end, at least

by MistralSoul



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, but im too lazy to properly explore so take this, onesided rebecca/aegis, rebecca is actually kinda toxic and i find that fascinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralSoul/pseuds/MistralSoul
Summary: She would make him love her, and if she fails, she would die.Perhaps she should've never sworn that.Then she would've been happy.
Kudos: 3





	its an end, at least

Her eyes said he was beautiful.

Her mind said he was perfect.

Rebecca looks at the knight entrusted to her; a young boy just a couple years younger than her, eyes unfocused as if they lacked any real purpose, hair just brushing these eyes but not covering them, as if he  _ wanted  _ to see. And as she stares at him, there’s this feeling that she can’t explain. A feeling that extends to her hands as she beckons for him, asking him to come forward so she can scan him over. 

He hesitates, but Gadel nods and he approaches. Rebecca isn’t allowed to touch him, that soft pristine face of his… At least, she  _ assumes  _ it was soft, she realldoesn’t know. 

So instead she locks eyes with him, trying to see what was with it with those eyes, those unfocused eyes of his that lacked a purpose. Searching for a purpose… Eyes that unlock with hers and bow to the ground, swearing to be everything she needs and more. Everything she needs and more…

* * *

He is stationed at her door.

And she wants to take him for a test drive.

“Aegis… Would you be willing to do me a favor?”

With his back turned to her, he responds, “Anything for you, my Queen.”

Rebecca sighs, hearing the way she was addressed she figured there wasn’t much hope for him to be what Gadel had promised her…

_ “My precious Rebecca, you don’t like the knights stationed to watch over you?” Gadel asks during their private times. He can see the hurt over her eyes, but she refuses to voice that they were from him and his brainwashed knights, and instead chooses to blame it on herself. _

_ “I just don’t feel at home with so many people watching over me… I’d like to have just one, perhaps someone of a similar background?” _

_ Gadel is quiet, looking off into the distance as the words fall so harshly off his lips. “One knight of your  _ poor  _ background -” she winces internally as emphases some of the reason she was picked to be his “- we do have one such knight, however his business is with catching the Great Transgressor, not protecting you.” _

_ “Well -” _

_ “Regardless, if it’s to make my Rebecca happy, then I shall allow it.” _

Being called “Queen” isn’t making her happy.

“Would you call me Rebecca? In private, at the very least. It could just be our little secret, no one has to know.”

“I couldn’t possibly!” 

* * *

A day later, Rebecca is alerted that while she’s outside, she has another knight to watch over her alongside Aegis. His new partner, Leon, whose skills transcend his age and seniority in the knights.

She didn’t care about Leon.

“Would you like to go for a walk, my Queen?” Aegis asks, causing Rebecca to smile. She bows in addition to her verbal answer, and the three of them head towards the royal gardens. Her safe haven.

The gardens were more than beautiful. “Breath-taking” is what onlookers called it. But to Rebecca, it was simply an escape. Gadel hated the lush greens, the butterflies fluttering all around, the sound of bees buzzing away as they work their magic… It was all too natural to him. He wanted the mechanical, things he could be in control of. 

He just never realized how you could control the flowers, the bees, the butterflies.

She walks over to a bed of pink carnations, plucking one ever so gently from its stem, and turning to Aegis who was making small talk with Leon.

Would she have to get rid of Leon?

“Oh Aegis, isn’t this wonderful?” she asks.

“It is, my Queen.”

“As beautiful as me?” 

“If you wish it to be.” 

Leon scoffs, not loud enough for it to reach her ears, but she can tell what he meant to do. As she flutters her bangs in time with the sunlight rays beating down on her face, she tilts her head to the side and hands the flower over to Aegis.

“Would you put it on me, Aegis?”

Aegis bows, causing her to sigh in disgust and Leon to perk up. She chooses though, to shift her heard in a direction in which Aegis was shielding her away from Leon, and felt his (gloved) hands play with her hair as he puts the flower in for her. Petals fall away, but she knows she’s still left with a flower in her hair. 

In the grass that illuminates with sunlight, she twirls and beckons Aegis to follow her. He hesitates, just like the first time she’s done so, but he comes forward. She holds out her hand, expecting him to take it so she can unglove it and feel his soft hands against her face, but instead his (gloved) hand takes and curtseys.

Oh how she hated that.

But he was cute. 

* * *

Tonight would be the night where she tries again to get him to stop being so formal with her.

But when Rebecca’s door swings open with such a force, she knew she got a different knight.

“Where’s Aegis?” 

“I asked him to switch posts,” Leon says, his back facing the wall and not Rebecca. 

If only Aegis could be that straight forward with her.

“But Aegis is my knight.”

“And nothing more.”

Is he talking back to her?  _ Is he? _

She is going to have to get rid of Leon, isn’t she? If she is to get Aegis to fall in love with her. He doesn’t love her, yet, but he will.

“What do you mean?” she plays the fool.

“Aegis is simply tasked to protect you. He isn’t a doll for you to play with.”

* * *

Leon hadn’t shown up at her door for months, and for that, Rebecca was glad.

Instead it was always Aegis, and she could never get him to to call her Rebecca.

She could, however, vent to him.

“I feel like, I’m nothing more than a thing to him, you know? Gadel doesn’t love me like you do. He just has me to stare at the most, but he has countless of other men and women to fulfill that job. Perhaps we could run away together? To a world that loves us. 

I mean, you love me, don’t you?”

* * *

She could never get an answer to that question.

Or any question that didn’t involve Gadel loving her.

Rebecca wanders around the castle, unguarded, for it was during her allowed hour of freedom. In truth, she’s trying to find Aegis, so they could be together as man and woman, not Queen and knight, but she had no such luck.

Instead she runs into many a “thing” for Gadel, scurrying away as they make eye contact with her, for she was the number one thing, treated as such by her lover and supposed lover.

But Aegis only did so because he was under heavy watch, he actually loved her.

“I’ll break you in half.”

Rebecca sighs.

“I’m serious.”

Talking to no one but himself with an ornate sword in hand, Rebecca spots Leon in one of her many hiding spots. 

“Leon,” she says, but more of a polite “hello” as opposed to an invitation to talk.

He gives a curt bow. “Queen Rebecca.”

“How does Aegis feel about me?” she asks, knowing that if Aegis refused to talk to her, she could make Leon talk, for despite his standoffish personality, he was more forward than Aegis.

“And what good will this do for you?”

“Answer the question,” she says, her eyes hiding from Leon’s gaze. If the answer was negative, it would only break her.

“He has no feelings for you.”

“Not a single feeling? What good does lying to your Queen do for you, Leon?”

“Anything he portrays to you is fake.”

Before she can say anything about how it’s all a lie - for she sees him, his back turned against the wall so she doesn’t see the tears he shares - Leon walks away, the ribbon of his sword following his road of lies.

But she knows he’s lying. Aegis loves her, she loves Aegis. 

They  _ will  _ be together.

That is her storybook ending.

* * *

“Aegis, be honest with me, do you love me?”

“My Queen, where is this question coming from?”

“Well… do you?”

“I swore -”

“Is that love?”

“...”

“I swear I’ll love you, even if it kills me, so please… Admit your feelings, love me back.”

“I’ll do anything you ask me, my Queen.”

* * *

Today felt like a normal day. 

But today everything went to hell.

_ You said you’d do anything you ask me _ -

“Tell me you love me,”

_ \- so please…  _

“Even if it’s a lie.”

_ … Love me like I made it out in my head. _

_ Then I can die happy. _

_ Die… _

_ Happy… _

* * *

It was only at the Nation of Sin did Leon’s warnings make sense.

It was only when she died he realized how he felt nothing of himself.

Be the knight they asked you to be, be the lover she wanted you to be, betray your feelings. Because if he said no, like he had felt, then he wouldn’t have this guilt that he just killed someone.

That he lied to someone by being nice to them, by simply being what he swore to. He couldn’t tell Rebecca anything, because Rebecca didn’t want him to, that he knew.

And now he lives with the fact that an innocent human being was murdered by his inability to grow wings.

“Do you want to own your sin or let it own you?”

But he won’t let it be in vain.

She was simply a victim of the same system he was. And so he would fight to make sure no one else fell victim. Not another knight, queen, or anyone.

He didn’t love her.

But Aegis wishes she didn’t die like that. 


End file.
